Best Superhero
by Megamafan16
Summary: Featured Words: Conceited, Savior. Victoria Best enacts her new plan: Outdoing WordGirl at being a savior! Will the conceited newcomer succeed?


Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl, Soup 2 nuts, or PBS.

P.S. Please be sure to vote for me in the writing contest held by Violet Heaslip(the author, not the character)! (I'm entering, just in case I'm not entered by the time you read this)

* * *

WordGirl in...

"BEST SUPERHERO!"

(Narrator: **Hey, readers, look out for the words 'Conceited,' and 'Savior.' **

**And, to be sure, any bold lines are my lines.)**

* * *

**It's a busy day at Becky Botsford's school. Today, they're preparing a large school assembly!**

Violet smiled at Becky as they helped set up a large backdrop; "This is going to be great! The entire school choir will get to sing! I'm so excited!"

Just then, a boy walked by; "Excited for what? Choir class stinks!" he said calmly.

Violet's smile turned into a frown, and she glared at the boy. "You don't know that for certain! We'll show you; when this assembly takes place, we'll sing the most awesome music that this school has heard!" The boy just walked away.

Becky looked at Violet, sighed, and (reluctantly) said "Actually, he's kinda right. Ever since your choir teacher got sick, the substitute has let things get out of control. She's spending more time hushing you guys up than teaching you how to sing, from what I've heard."

Violet, after a pause, sighed as well. "Yeah. You're right. I'll take any help I can get...if only Victoria Best hadn't been suspended."

Becky's eyes widened at the mention of Victoria. "What are you talking about? She was so conceited! That's what got her suspended in the first place!"

"I know. But still, she was the best singer in the choir. If I could convince her to help us, she'd be the savior of the show...oh, but that's not going to happen in time." Violet's eyes looked down at her feet, her eyes betraying her hopelessness.

**For those that forgot who Victoria Best was, she's a new kid at school, who is convinced she's the best at everything. But when Becky earned a trophy instead of her, she stole it from Becky…only to wind up with WordGirl on her case. She was suspended by the school for committing a crime on school grounds, and now is in her fancy beach-side house wondering why she got beaten…**

Within the confines of her room, Victoria Best was unable to contain the resentment she had of WordGirl; "It's not FAIR!" she shouted as she tore her pigtails off her head, tears streaming down her face. "How could I possibly lose? I'm supposed to be the BEST! I'm VICTORIA BEST! I'm the best at EVERYTHING!" In a fit of uncontrollable rage, she grabbed a nearby chair, and threw it through a nearby window.

Her brother walked in the room just in time to have to dodge a flying plate. "Victoria, what's wrong?"

"What's WRONG is that thanks to WordGirl, my parents no longer think I'm the best at everything! Now they think there's someone who's… Better than me!"

Her brother hesitated here, trying to avoid making her sister even madder. "Ummm…She just surprised you with that one. You still could be better than WordGirl, but… People are more accepting of her than you."

Then, before Victoria could say anything, he dashed over to the dinner table, and fetched the day's edition of 'The Big City Times.' He brought it into her room, and showed her the front page. There, the headline was clear: "WORDGIRL DOES IT AGAIN!" And right under it was a descriptive sentence: "Our fair city's savior is rewarded with yet another key to the city."

Victoria took it, read it aloud, and was just about to rip it apart in anger...when she noticed a little detail in the accompanying picture: WordGirl getting her Key handed to her looked a lot like what happened when she, Victoria Best, earned a trophy! Then, a memory flashed before her eyes, when the principal thanked WordGirl for exposing her trophy-stealing:

"_WordGirl, I know you don't like to boast, so let me be the one to say you're the Best Superhero there is! The BEST!"_

"Wait," she said, adding: "Send Mommy and Daddy up here."

Minutes later, the entire Best family was sitting down in Victoria's room. When Mr. Best asked what she wanted to talk about, Victoria said "Daddy, Mommy, I'm entering a new contest."

"Really? Which one?"

"It's a surprise."

After they looked at each other for a second, the Bests turned their eyes towards their daughter, and said "Okay. But remember, you need to earn it, not steal it. That means, you have to keep your _Eyes on the Prize_." Unbeknownst to either of them, saying those four words caused their eyes to glow red, and release an invisible energy in the direction of their daughter.

"Yes," Victoria said as she absorbed the energy coming from her parent's glowing eyes, a wicked grin forming on her face; "_Eyes on the Prize_…"

**Later that day, at the bank, an evil villain is committing a robbery...**

"CORNED BEEF CANNON!" shouted the Butcher, and out of his hands came large chunks of corned beef, launched directly at the bank's security guards trying to bar his way out. With no one preventing him, the mispronouncing madman waltzed out of the bank, large bags of money in his hand…

…And suddenly he heard such beautiful recorder music, he just _had_ to stop and listen! The notes dominated his attention, and made him oblivious to everything around him. The energy faded from his arms as well, forcing him to drop the money he was holding.

Becky Botsford, who was walking nearby, recognized the tune immediately; it was the same little song that she heard just before she wound up entranced, and Victoria Best stole her trophy! As soon as she could, she covered her ears (as did Bob).

Then, as she watched, a red energy beam struck the money, lifted it up into the air…and carried it into the waiting arms of Victoria Best, who stopped playing her recorder so she could say, "_Eyes on the Prize…_" Then, confident that nothing could go wrong, she walked off calmly (at least as calmly as she could, weighted down with money as she was.)

Becky figured that Victoria was up to no good, and needed to be stopped. So, she grabbed Bob and rushed off into a nearby alleyway. One cry of "WOORRRRRD UP!" later, WordGirl and Captain Huggyface zoomed off in the general direction of their target. Utilizing her super-speed, WordGirl appeared directly inside the bank; upon entering, she was just about to cry out 'Hold it right there, Victoria Best!', when she saw...Victoria handing the money back to the bank tellers!

Victoria noticed WordGirl's sudden arrival, and (smirking the entire time) asked: "What took you so long, WordGirl? I had to save the day all by myself!"

**Wait a sec…Is that the same Victoria Best that stole everyone's trophies?**

Unaware of what the Narrator just asked WordGirl, Victoria continued; "Of course, it wasn't that hard. After all, I am the_ Best_ at Everything..."

"Yep." WordGirl sighed. "Same old conceited Victoria Best."

Just then, someone asked "Excuse me? What does 'conceited' mean?"

WordGirl looked at him, and said "I'll be happy to explain: 'Conceited' means 'having a very high opinion of yourself.' Like Victoria Best here."

"HEY!" shouted an offended Victoria; "I'm not conceited! I really _am_ the Best!"

"I'm just saying, 'I'm the Best' is something a conceited person would say…"

Just then, the Butcher returned, no longer captivated by Victoria's recorder. He angrily shouted: "Awrite! Who took all that money from me? I stole it fair and square!" Upon noticing the Butcher, WordGirl and Captain Huggyface entered a battle-ready stance…

…Only to be pushed aside by Victoria Best, who stated (in her usual snobby manner) "I'll take care of this guy. No need to exhaust yourself."

"HA! You're no WordGirl! You've got no chance!" laughed the Butcher, who quickly pointed his hands at Victoria, and shouted: "BACON BARRAGE!" Instantly, thousands of bacon slices started hurtling towards Victoria….

But just before anyone could react, Victoria ripped off her outer clothes, revealing a pink ballerina outfit complete with a tutu! Then, she hopped on her tiptoes and started spinning…at such a high velocity that all the bacon that struck her was instantly reflected back at the Butcher! Within minutes, the Butcher was buried under his own bacon.

After a little bit of awkward silence, Victoria (the ballerina) picked up the sweater and skirt she had flung aside, and stated: "What did I tell you? I'm the _Best_!"

Suddenly, everyone (except of course, WordGirl and Captain Huggyface) started cheering for Victoria Best. "Well done!" shouted one of the bank tellers; "You're our Savior!" And with that, they followed a smiling Victoria out of the building, praising her as she went… but WordGirl stayed behind. She whispered to her sidekick, "Just a few weeks ago, she was a supervillain. Now she's a savior? Huggy, we need to find out what's going on."

**Later, WordGirl is flying around the city, as if nothing has happened…**

Suddenly, WordGirl paused in her flight, noticing a problem down below: Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy trying to rob a restaurant! WordGirl zoomed down to stop him, popped right at the door, and shouted: "Stop right there…Chuck?" (It was in the middle of that sentence she realized that Chuck was in his own ketchup cocoon.)

"WordGirl. Late again. And I thought you had super-speed!" exclaimed Victoria Best (in her ballerina outfit), who was standing right behind the encased Chuck.

Immediately, WordGirl put her hands on her hips, and looked at the pink-clad girl; "What's going on here, Victoria? One minute you're stealing trophies, the next you're stopping criminals? I want you to tell me what your game is."

"Can't handle a little competition, can you? You're the _only_ superhero in the entire city, and that makes you so much better than me, is that it? And you have the nerve to call _me_ conceited!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not conceited!" asked a surprised WordGirl. The two girls then glared at each other briefly...

"Ummm...I'm still here..." moaned Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy inside his ketchup cocoon.

"We'll deal with you later!" the two girls exclaimed.

"Face it, WordGirl. You're not the Best Superhero anymore. I am." And with that, Victoria walked out...but WordGirl followed her, asking: "But why? What are you doing this for?"

A smile on her face, she looked at WordGirl, and said: "The same reason I do anything...to prove that I'm the _Best_!" And with that, Victoria walked away...this time for good.

WordGirl watched her go away, a slight frown on her face...but then, Huggyface screeched something in her ear, causing her to stop frowning. "You're right, Huggy," she said, "Even if she is doing it just to upstage me, she is still doing a lot of crime fighting! She's still a savior...and I'll give her that. Still, I can't shake the feeling that I'm still missing something..."

**Even later that day, at Ye Olde Fancy Shmancy Jewelry Store…**

"WHAM!" shouted The Whammer as he smashed his fists together. Suddenly, a shockwave erupted from his hands, and cascaded into the walls of the jewelry store. Within a microsecond, the walls caved inwards, and The Whammer entered the store.

"ALRIGHT, NOW GIMME SOME WHAMS, YEAH!" he shouted, holding a bag up to Reginald, the store owner… who let out a sigh of disappointment, and said "Very well, but I'm only humoring you; I wasn't scared at all by your little tantrum." And with that, he picked a couple of jewels out of his display case, and placed them in the bag. "Now be off with you," stated Reginald, shooing The Whammer off with his hand. However, The Whammer wasn't about to let him off so easily…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, JUST TWO WHAMS? DO YOU REALIZE YOU ARE WHAMMING WITH THE WHAMMER?" he exclaimed, and was just about to 'Wham' the poor jeweler…when he was suddenly interrupted: "Wham THIS!" The Whammer turned around, and saw…Victoria Best in karate robes (complete with a black belt)!

"WHO IN THE WHAM ARE YOU?" asked The Whammer in his trademark loud voice; Victoria was about to answer, when Reginald interrupted her; "I'll tell you who she is: She's an unsupervised girl who's in way over her tiny little head, just like WordGirl…except without the disgusting pet monkey."

"HEY! I'm not just an ordinary girl; I'm the _BEST_! At _EVERYTHING_!"

"OH YEAH? WELL IT'S TIME TO WHAM IT, YEAH!" shouted The Whammer, who then smashed his fists together, and shouted "WHAM!" A shockwave was instantly produced, and it headed straight for Victoria...who jumped out of the way at the last minute! The Whammer's attack instead hit the sidewalk just outside the store.

Victoria flipped onto a display case just on the side of the store, and then catapulted herself towards The Whammer, screaming "Hai-yaaaaaah!" as she did…

"WHAM!" shouted The Whammer, as he tried to 'Wham' Victoria in midair…but he missed, and hit the chandelier instead (as the glass shattered, Reginald gasped.). Victoria struck him in the helmet with a flying karate chop, causing it to vibrate like a bell, and scrambling his senses a little.

The Whammer recovered a second later, and turned around, seeing Victoria massaging her hand slightly (she hit metal with her bare hands, after all.). The Whammer thought to take advantage of her disabled state to pay her back for his new headache. "WHAM!"

Unfortunately for him, Victoria Best saw it coming, and cartwheeled out of the way, and the shockwave hit the display case behind her (destroying it completely, and causing Reginald to gasp.).

And so, Victoria kept hopping around, The Whammer kept 'Whamming,' and shockwaves started flying all around the jewelry store, tearing it to pieces. Eventually, Reginald shouted "STOP! Stop this madness at once! You're destroying my store!" Then the fight stopped, (Victoria in a crane stance, and The Whammer ready to let loose another 'Wham') as a piece of debris fell off the ceiling, onto The Whammer's helmet.

"Umm, hello? I'm _trying_ to stop The Whammer here!" stated an annoyed Victoria.

Reginald scoffed at her, and stated "I could do a _much_ better job than you're doing with my eyes closed, both hands tied behind my back, and my shoelaces tied together!"

Victoria, shocked at this man's under-appreciation, dropped out of her crane stance, and exclaimed: "WHAT? You think you could do a better job than _me_? Talk about conceited!"

"Look who's talking. You want to know why you failed to stop him before? Because you're a little girl with no sense of her proper place in the world. Your parents should be ashamed of you!"

"Ashamed? They're only ashamed of me when I'm not the _Best_ at something!"

"Humph. Well, that means you just disappointed them greatly. After all, you just let the bad guy get away."

Victoria was just about to shout back at him...when she suddenly processed what he said. She turned around, and, sure enough, The Whammer was nowhere in sight.

"Some savior you are," continued Reginald; "You destroyed my store, and let the robber get away."

Enraged, Victoria looked back at Reginald; "You made me let him escape! How am I supposed to earn a Key to the City with people like you preventing me?"

Reginald was just about to snap back with another insult, when he suddenly realized what she said. "That's what this is all about? A Key to the City?"

Before Victoria could answer, WordGirl zoomed in, holding The Whammer (tied up in a light-post) in her hand. "You OK, Victoria? I saw The Whammer run outside, and…"

Victoria stomped off; "He wouldn't have gotten away if this conceited jerk hadn't gotten _in_ the way…" she noted to WordGirl, eying Reginald as she did.

As Victoria left, Reginald clapped his hands in a rather unappreciative and sarcastic manner; "Oh, goody. It's WordGirl, our city's _true_ savior."

"Love to stay and chat, Reginald, but I've got to take The Whammer to Jail! WOOOOORRD UP!"

As she flew off into the distance, Reginald muttered to himself: "Yes, you do that. Meanwhile, I have a call to make..." And saying that, he grabs his nearby telephone, and after a little bit, says "Hello. I'd like to speak to the mayor, please..."

**The very next day, on the steps of city hall, WordGirl and Victoria Best stand before the Mayor.**

The mayor pulled out his notecards, and said: "And so, without further ado, I present the new Fair City yarn shop!"

…

**Umm…Mr. Mayor, you sure you haven't got your talking cards mixed up again?**

Embarrassed, the mayor shuffled the cards up, and after a minute, found what he was looking for; "There we are... Citizens of our Fair City, we're gathered here today to honor our savior. (flips his cards) However, we have before us two distinct candidates for that title: WordGirl, and Victoria Best."

"I'm the _Best_."

Immediately, from the crowd, everyone heard Mr. and Mrs. Best call out "That's our Daughter!" and "Go, Victoria!"

"Yesterday, Victoria took down the supervillains known as The Butcher, and Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy. However, also yesterday, WordGirl stopped the Whammer as he was fleeing the scene of a crime." Then, the mayor reached behind him, and pulled out a giant golden Key. "One of these two has earned the right to be called 'Our True Savior,' and will be rewarded with a Key to the City."

Victoria eyed the golden Key in the Mayor's hands… "I think we all know where this is going." Victoria boasted to WordGirl. WordGirl frowned. "It's OK," said Victoria in mock sympathy, "If it makes you feel better, I'll let you define 'Savior.'"

"Oh, thanks, Victoria! A 'Savior' is someone who rescues someone, or a group of people, from danger. Like the way you prevented Chuck and The Butcher from hurting anybody; you became their Savior. Or the way I stopped The Whammer before he could cause any more damage."

Just then, the Mayor's voice appeared again: "After gathering input from several esteemed citizens, I have enough information to reach a decision: This Key to the City is awarded to…"

Victoria held out her hand…

"WordGirl!"

"WHAT?" shouted a surprised Victoria Best.

"I'm sorry, Victoria," apologized the mayor, "But Reginald from the Jewelry store called yesterday, and said you were in it just for the Key. That's not the kind of motivation we're looking for. This Key to the city is presented to someone who did great things for the city, while expecting no reward. And that person is WordGirl!" And having said that, he handed the Key to WordGirl, and the audience applauded.

Victoria clenched her hands in anger…and then unclenched them, mumbling: "Fine. You win this time…but the day will come, that they all will be forced to admit…I'm the Best." And with that, she started to walk off…

"Victoria Best! What went wrong? That key was supposed to be yours!" shouted her father. Her mother added: "I thought you were keeping your _Eyes on the Prize_!" And with that, both of them glared at their daughter, causing their eyes to glow red, and release energy in her direction.

Victoria tried to say "No, dad! Not in front of everyone," but was cut off when her own eyes absorbed the energy, making them glow red as well, and increasing her 'sore loser' aspect beyond acceptable levels. She _had_ to get that Key. No matter how she had to do it, WordGirl must _not_ walk out with that key.

"_Eyes on the prize…"_

Without a second thought, she whipped out her recorder, and played a quick piece. Everyone who heard it, other than Victoria herself, were instantly frozen in place…including the Mayor, Mr. and Mrs. Best, and WordGirl.

Meanwhile, Captain Huggyface was on the other side of the crowd, enjoying a bucket of really crunchy popcorn, and failed to hear it over the grinding food in his mouth.

Unaware of this, Victoria stopped playing, and focused on the Key currently being held by the enraptured WordGirl. She blinked, and a beam of red energy blasted out of her eyes, striking the Key. The energy beam lifted the Key out of WordGirl's hands, and carried it into the waiting arms of Victoria Best, who then proceeded to walk home to place her new trophy on her wall.

Just then, Captain Huggyface leapt in front of her.

"You? How did you-" she asked, and the Lexiconian monkey pointed to the popcorn stand attendant, entranced by Victoria's recorder (and thus unable to give him any more popcorn).

"Ugh. It doesn't matter, anyway. This trophy is mine, and you shall not take it from me!" she shouted. And with that, she ripped off her outer layer of clothing, revealing her karate robes. Then, she leapt for Huggyface, screaming "HAI-YAAAAAH!"

The two of them traded blows for about a minute, countering each other's moves with perfect timing and accuracy...all while Victoria clung desperately to the Key to the City.

That is, until the music faded from everyone's mind, and they woke up. WordGirl immediately noticed: "My Key! It's gone!"

"Who could've stolen it?" asked the mayor.

"Where'd Victoria go?" asked Mr. Best, as Mrs. Best grumbled, "oh no, not again..."

Just then, they all noticed Captain Huggyface and Victoria Best's karate match...all while Victoria clung desperately to WordGirl's Key to the City!

WordGirl's superhero instincts kicked in, and she grabbed a nearby border rope. Before anyone could blink, Victoria was on the other side of the clearing, tied up with the thick rope.

"There," WordGirl stated, "Now would you mind telling us what happened, Victoria?"

"Rrrgh...You don't deserve that Key! I do! I'm _Best_ superhero! The _BEST_! RAAAAAH!" Victoria struggled, angry...and then stopped, and started crying. WordGirl looked away.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Best. It looks like your daughter's conceited nature got the best of her."

The police picked up Victoria, and started to take her away. The Bests hugged each other, Mrs. Best crying.

**What will become of Victoria Best, now that she's fallen from savior back to criminal?**

Huggyface screeched something to WordGirl, somberly. WordGirl responded: "Yeah, I know. It's a real pity. If only there was something...Wait! Officers!"

"What, WordGirl?"

"Before she lost her cool, and tried to steal my Key, Victoria really did do some good things! Heck, for her even to be _considered_ a savior should earn her _some_ mercy!"

The mayor, nearby, rubbed his chin in thought, then noted "WordGirl does have a point. While she didn't have the purest of motivations, she did still stop two supervillains. But what would you suggest, WordGirl?"

"Maybe we should give her a second chance! Like, maybe...ending her suspension from Woodview Elementary?"

After considering it for a little while, one of the policemen said "Sounds good."

Suddenly, Victoria's parents hugged WordGirl. "Oh, thank you!"

"But," asked a still-tied-up Victoria, "What will I have to do first? After all, I did steal your Key."

"Just...accept that I won this round. And know," WordGirl untied Victoria before continuing, "that I look forward to matching wits with you in the future."

Victoria sat there for a second...and then handed the Key back to WordGirl, saying "May the _Best_ girl Win. And I, Victoria Best, intend to."

The two rivals shook hands, earning applause from the audience.

"Now, you'd better hurry back to Woodview! I hear there's someone waiting for you..."

**Later that week, at the big school assembly (remember me mentioning that?)**

_America, America,_

_God shed his grace on thee,_

_And crown thy good with Brotherhood_

_From sea to shining sea!_

Everyone applauded as the fourth-grade choir bowed off, and comments like "That was the best choir I've ever heard from this school!" were heard.

Backstage, Becky Botsford approached Violet; "That was awesome! I didn't think you could pull it off!"

"We wouldn't have," shrugged Violet, "If it hadn't been for everyone following the example of Victoria Best!"

Victoria was in a corner, a little lost for words. After all, everyone was thanking her! They were acknowledging her superiority!

Becky whispered into Victoria's ear: "Go on. Say it. You've earned the right."

A tear appearing in her eye, Victoria shouted: "...I'M THE BEST!"

**And so, everyone got out OK. WordGirl is still the savior of the city, and Victoria Best, still conceited as ever, wound up being the savior of the show!**

**Keep on the lookout for more heartwarming stories of WORDGIRL!**

* * *

I don't mean to boast, but I think this is one of my better stories.

Still, I'll respect your right to vote against me in the contest, if you decide to. I would encourage you to vote for me, but that's just me.

And if your not voting in the contest, still drop some reviews!


End file.
